


Battle

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Community: 52_challenge, Gen, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack teaches Cassandra about snowy games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Stargate 52 prompt "Children," and my Advent Calendar prompt "Fights."

"You're it!" Cassandra declared gleefully as a snowball slammed into Jack's back.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my team!" He complained good-naturedly. He, Cassandra, and Teal'c were on one team, while Daniel, Sam, and Janet formed the other. He and Cass had enthusiastically built the snow forts while the others kibitzed and stayed dry, but everyone had been drafted into the snowball fight that ensued.

So far, Teal'c was the only one who had not been hit, though Jack had been incredibly lucky as well - probably why Cassandra had decided to even the score.

"Well, if we're throwing out the teams..." Jack suggested.

Cassandra followed his gaze to where Teal'c was hidden behind a tree, and she grinned widely. Both conspirators picked up a couple of snowballs and took positions for the kamikaze attack. With a pair of wild battle cries, they launched themselves at their teammate.

A moment later, the other team joined them, and the true battle began.


End file.
